Legacy Continued
by Tetsumi Amaya
Summary: A legendary hunter feels that he is reaching the end of his career as a huntsman. Having witnessed too many deaths and failed to save so many, he will lay down his weapon. However in his final mission he ends up saving a child that might be the answer he was looking for. ONE-SHOT


Author's Notes: **My first time writing something like this. A big thanks to my "editor" he spent a lot of time on this helping me out. Some who know me will see that this is very different from my usual stuff and ****I would like to go ahead and say, expect more of course from this particular fandom. Well this is basically my idea of a possible back story, obviously when Monty does his own thing, that pretty much makes this AU. Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in RWBY. All rights belong to RoosterTeeth/Monty Oum etc etc.

Legacy Continued

Death.

It plagued the air in all directions.

A lone silhouette of a man stood atop a hill. He was a rather tall man of middle age, adorned with a thick black cloak and a hood that shrouded most of his face. The hood fluttered slightly, revealing crimson eyes which scanned the area. Through the fog, he could make out various monsters of Grimm were still wandering around the ruined village. Beowolves, Ursa, and Boarbatusks could be seen in small numbers.

It was a frail village that lacked much technology, yet those could not be the sole reasons for its fall.

Were they simply overrun and unable to combat the oncoming slaughter that was the Grimm?

Or was there another party involved apart from the Grimm that lead to the village's destruction?

Bodies, or rather, what was left of them, were scattered about. A few of the remaining houses were still in flames and would undoubtedly fall alongside the rest as nothing more than ashes. They had gotten the distress call too late and now faced nothing more than ruins. Were there any survivors left? It seemed doubtful judging from the scene before them.

This was one of the things he hated most about this job. Too many times has he been forced to walk amongst the dead, nothing more than a lone bystander. One could call him an "attendee" to a sudden funeral. He shut his crimson eyes to gather his thoughts.

"Reaper, do you see any signs of survivors," a platinum haired man suddenly asked from behind the towering figure.

This man was significantly younger than the first. A set of glasses adorning his face covered his brown eyes. He took in the sight alongside the one called "Reaper". Reaper glanced at the young man next to him with a frown forming on his visage.

"I told you not to call me that, **kid**," he responded acidly with a slight jab at the end.

He always hated that nickname despite that many revered the name and thought it more a compliment. He, on other hand, was only reminded too much of death when he heard it.

"Then perhaps old crow would be more to your tastes?" The younger man asked as he smirked at the older one.

Reaper let out a sigh.

_Honestly these kids sometimes. I have to wonder if anyone teaches them respect anymore…_

"A smart ass as always Ozzy," he finally said shaking his head.

"To be fair, I do not understand why you detest the name 'Reaper'. Everyone calls you that as a testimony to your skills. Even you must know that you are legendary amongst the hunters and huntresses, cutting swaths of Grimm as if they were paper. Even more so the last and best of the scythe-wielders around." Ozzy said in response.

"Legends are nothing but exactly that, 'legends'. For every Grimm that I cut down, I find nothing but death on the horizon. Men, woman, and children; all dead. 'Reaper' of the Grimm? To me it's just a reminder of all that I was unable to save. This village in front of us is a perfect example of that Ozzy."

Reaper looked ahead once more, noticing that the Grimm were finally moving onwards. Ozzy looked out at the village again, turning serious.

"Hunter Ozpin, you are still a new hunter and I understand that. You were assigned as my partner for a little more over a year now. There is much for you to experience, skilled as you may be. But me… I have seen these sorts of scenes more than enough to last a lifetime. I plan on retiring soon and leaving all of my old names behind."

The one called Ozpin did not respond and simply looked on at the village.

"Let's begin our search for survivors now that the Grimm have moved on," Reaper finally said.

"Understood," Ozpin responded.

* * *

They moved swiftly towards the broken gates of the village. Just as they had observed from the top of the hill, it was nothing but smoldering wreckage in all directions. Half destroyed buildings were the most intact structures they could find. They continued on their trek through the village, checking any houses that were the slightest bit intact. They remained on guard for any Grimm that may be lurking in the shadows.

Suddenly a scream in the distance caught their attention.

"Ozzy! Let's move!"

"Right!"

Reaper and Ozpin took off, weapons unsheathed, leaving the village and headed into the woods beyond. Reaper squinted his eyes making out a black horde up ahead. It looked like beowolves from their overall shape and seemed as if they were ganging up on something.

"Ozzy! I'm going ahead!" Reaper suddenly called out.

"Wha-"

Reaper didn't wait for his response. With a graceful flip of his scythe, pointing the head of the blade away from him, he fired a shot backwards, using the recoil to triple his movement speed. _Move move move!_

He could now clearly see the situation. A woman, clutching a bundle tightly to her body, was surrounded on all sides by beowolves. It was as if they were toying with her; they repeatedly jumped at her one at a time, taking swipes at her body before retreating back. Slashes adorned her figure entirely and she looked to be on the verge of collapse. Finally, one more jumped forth and took a fatal swipe at her, flinging her body through the air and onto the ground. Despite the brutal attack, she still held the bundle protectively against her body.

_Damn it, I'm not going to make it! _

Pulling the trigger once more and using the increased momentum, he began spinning like a human helicopter towards the horde. The first beowolves fell instantaneously, not even able to register the weapon slicing through their flesh like butter. He wasted no time in making an abrupt stop to begin firing his hybrid scythe. What sounded like only one shot felled several more beowolves in the span of a few seconds. Without even looking back, he twirled the scythe over his head, decapitating a few more beowolves that tried to immediately pounce on this new threat. Surprised by this intruder, the remaining beowolves turned tail and attempted to run rather than fight. Aiming the scythe once more, he fired a final shot which felled the entire group that attempted to flee.

Reaper immediately ran to aid the woman who laid still on the ground. She rolled over slightly, looking up at the man.

"Miss, it's going to be alright. We are here to rescue you."

Reaper looked back and saw Ozpin had finally arrived.

"Ozzy! We need to get this woman medical attention immediately!"

"Got it, I'm calling in for help now!"

Reaper looked back at the woman. "You need to stay awake, we got you now," Reaper said, practically pleading with the woman.

However, she remained silent and simply smiled at him before pushing the bundle she had been clutching protectively through the attack into his arms.

"What?"

He took the bundle with care and unraveled the top part slightly. Inside was revealed to be a sleeping baby with a dark shade of red hair. He looked at the woman questioningly. She only continued to smile before finally speaking in a soft voice.

"Keep her safe." With that, her eyes lost all life and she saw no more.

* * *

Reaper sat in headquarters contemplating the events that just transpired.

_"Keep her safe."_

He was still holding the child but was unsure of what to do next. She was still sleeping soundly.

"Keep her safe huh." Reaper spoke out loud to nobody in particular.

Ozpin came up next to him, taking a glance at the sleeping bundle in his arms. "I've already given child services a call regarding this child. They are already searching up potential families that would be more than happy to adopt her."

Reaper didn't respond and continued to look at the child. "This child is the sole survivor of this entire incident. She is quite fortunate, yet unfortunate when you think about it," Ozpin continued in his analysis. Reaper didn't seem to be listening as Ozpin continued his monologue.

_"Keep her safe."_

The sound of a phone broke Reaper from his thoughts.

"It's child services, looks like they found a few candidates, I'll be a few minutes Reaper." With that, Ozpin walked away leaving Reaper to his thoughts.

_"Keep her safe."_

_Well she is certainly safe now but the world we live in is a dangerous one. For now she's safe at least. _

The baby suddenly stirred in his arms and he watched as she finally awoke. His breath suddenly hitched as he found himself looking into curious silver eyes.

_Silver eyes….like hers…_ A sudden memory flashed within his mind of his earlier days with his previous partner.

"_C'mon big guy, you need to smile more, you'll always look scary to people glaring with those red eyes," a silver-eyed woman said teasing him._

He looked back down at the baby, expecting her to suddenly cry as most babies tend to do. However, to his surprise, not a sound came from the baby. She simply continued to stare up at the man. Silver gazed into crimson with fascination. Reaching up a small, frail hand, the baby poked the man's cheek. She let out a light giggle shaking the old hunter from his trance.

_"Keep her safe". _

It was then he had made his decision.

"Hey Ozzy," Reaper yelled, interrupting Ozpin who was still on the phone.

Ozpin looked over at the older man in confusion.

"Tell them to forget about looking for families. I've got this covered," Reaper said smiling.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"I never figured you for the father type."

Reaper snorted at the comment.

"Not me, I'm not good with small children. My little sister already has a daughter not even a few years older than this one and she's a hyper one. I'll go and see if they wouldn't mind taking in one more child."

Ozpin looked at the older man taking in the implications.

"Does that mean…?"

"Hey I told you I was retiring from this business," Reaper said in response.

A sad expression formed on Ozpin's face as he let out a sigh. "So you really are going to quit. What will you do next?"

Reaper went silent for a few seconds. "Well, I think all I can do now is pass on my knowledge to others," Reaper finally said.

"Heh, the 'Reaper' turned teacher. I don't think anyone would see that coming," Ozpin said with a light laugh.

Reaper also laughed at that.

"Also, from here on out I really am no longer 'Reaper'. I'm just Qrow now," Qrow said lightly as he left the room.

Ozpin watched his retreating form with a sad smile.

"Farewell then old Qrow."

* * *

"Uncle Qrow! Hey wait for me!" a young, crimson-haired girl called out while running after an unusually tall man.

The man stopped and looked back at the small child that followed.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, can I look at your big sword-thing again today," said the excited child.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at this.

"Child, that thing is four times your size. Besides, didn't you and Yang get those practice knuckles to play with for Christmas?"

The girl paused in thought.

"Well…I like those but your sword-thing is waaay cooler," the girl said hopping up and down.

Qrow looked skeptical, but then remembered he really didn't understand five-year old logic anyways. Unsheathing his weapon, he gave it a flick and it unfolded itself into a complete scythe form. Her eyes sparkling, she let out an excited squeal.

"That is so cool!"

Before Qrow could say anything else, a loud, angry voice called out to him.

"Oi Qrow! What are you doing swinging that thing around a five year old!?"

The older man looked at the blonde-haired, red-eyed woman stalking towards him.

"I wasn't swinging it around, she wanted to see it, so I opened it," he said plainly.

"She's only five, you don't have to listen to her every request," the woman said, face-palming.

The girl, however, didn't seem to hear any of this and was still bouncing up and down looking at the weapon like it was the greatest thing to ever exist.

"Hey Mommy, can I get one of those for my birthday," she said, pointing at it.

The woman let out a tired sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know what she likes so much about that dangerous thing. That could kill its wielder if used wrong," she said shaking her head in disapproval.

Qrow let out a laugh.

"It's really nothing to laugh about brother, knuckles are so much safer. The only ones even skilled enough to use those hybrid scythes were just you and her-"

She stopped abruptly.

A lonely smile formed on Qrow's face.

"Qrow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright sister. I've already moved on. She wouldn't want me to mope around forever," Qrow said as he looked up into the sky.

* * *

A 10 year old girl with dark red hair looked around her uncle's house. She had always liked talking with Uncle Qrow and hanging out. He wasn't a big talker, but she always felt most comfortable in his company, though she could never really understand why.

He had taken a nap, leaving her to wander around on her own. It was then she noticed his scythe folded up in a corner. Her mother had always told her not to mess around with it but Uncle Qrow never seemed to mind. Then again, that was only when he was around to watch her. She had seen him release it many times, having never missed a chance to beg him to do it so she could watch.

Since as long as she could remember, she had always wanted one of her own, so eventually she was going to have to learn how to use it, right? So she decided this once she would bend the rules a little bit and see if she could at least handle opening it on her own.

Qrow woke up from his short slumber remembering that his youngest niece had come over wanting to play. She was always so energetic, he began to wonder if his age was finally catching up with him. Looking around he realized she wasn't in the house and likely outside. As he walked out to see what she was up to, he was met with something he certainly didn't expect. There she was holding his scythe, eyes screwed up in concentration. Worry flashed through his mind for a second, but then it seemed she wasn't going to hurt herself; the weapon was too heavy for her to do much else with besides stand. However, as he saw her eyes focused, another memory flashed before him.

_A silver eyed woman held the scythe firmly with incredible focus. Then, as if she were dancing, swung the scythe in a perfect half-moon arc before planting it in the ground. She then flipped onto the handle before kicking the trigger, propelling herself at incredible speed, taking the weapon with her. _

_She came to a perfect stop while still holding the scythe firmly. _

_"You really need to teach me that soon," Qrow said with amazement. _

_The silver-eyed woman grinned at him. _

_"Oh Qrow, you know how long it took me to master that move? I'll teach it to you…when I feel like it," she said teasingly. _

_"Oh how nice of you. We both are training to become a hunter and huntress though. Why not help out your less experienced underclassman," Qrow said with a smirk. _

_"Haha I guess when you put it that way," she said laughing throwing her arms up in defeat. _

Breaking from his old memory, Qrow watched with amusement as the current silver-eyed girl looked like she was about to fall over from the sheer weight. Wasting no time, he moved to catch her before she lost balance completely.

"Uncle Qrow! I'm sorry! Sorr-"

"You know a Grimm wouldn't have to do much work if you just fall over like that," Qrow said chuckling.

The girl puffed out her cheeks with indignation in response.

"It's not funny Uncle Qrow. I'll get it eventually. Uncle Qrow can you teach me how to use it?" She suddenly asked.

Catching Qrow off guard, he wasn't sure how to respond to that request. The young girl turned around to look up at the old man with pleading eyes.

_Silver eyes…_

"I know I can do this, just give me a chance," she said again.

Crimson met Silver for a brief moment.

_"Keep her safe." _

"Well I guess this is one way to keep her safe huh," Qrow said out loud, confusing the small girl.

"Uhh what?"

Qrow squatted down so he could speak to her on the same level.

"Tell you what Ruby Rose, if you really want to learn how to use this, then I will teach you when you are old enough."

Her face lit up in excitement.

"I teach at Signal Academy now. Come to that school, study diligently, then come to me again and we will begin your training at that time," Qrow finally said.

"Yes! It's a promise!" She said throwing her arms around the older man. Qrow smiled as he hugged the small girl.

_This is the best way to keep her safe._

* * *

Professor Ozpin watched the video with concealed amazement. Glynda had informed him about the robbery and the young girl who had attempted to stop it. However he didn't expect to see any of this. _That style, that weapon…_ He had been sure that there were no more scythe-wielders after his old colleague had called it quits, much to his disappointment._ You old Qrow, you did get yourself an apprentice after all. Another scythe-wielder huh… It seems the Reaper's legacy hasn't died yet... _


End file.
